Talk:Godzilla vs. Cthulhu/@comment-33642955-20171113223019/@comment-26198742-20191107032237
I'll agree to Disagree but I'd like to Address the Gorath Feat, the Nuke Feat, and the Heat Generation Feat since those have been Calculated (The Other Two are Just Normal Feats Honestly with these Three Being the More Important Ones). But Before I do so then leave the Debate, I'd like to Address something; Big is Correct, It's Unfair for you too Immediately accuse someone of Bias because they aren't Showing Proof or Claims in their Arguments, Not Everyone is Capable of Doing that Right away especially when as I mentioned before, you are using the Mobile Version of the Site with the Mobile Version being a Lot more Difficult to Operate for Others than the Windows Version. So when in a Deabte and Someone isn't Showing Proof or Evidence; Wait and Ask Politely, don't Accuse them of Bias as that's an Easy and Quick way to Spark an Argument with Someone that can easily Spiral out of Control. Big is doing his Job as Head Administrator of this Wikia and making sure you know that, he isn't Ganging up on you and is doing his Job. Now to Address the Three Feats in Particular *Gorath Meteor has been Calculated and it actually is Pretty Powerful even Above Heisei's Atomic Breath which can Damage the likes of Battra and SpaceGodzilla however... It Required Godzilla to Store of Energy for Five Years, So while it is Definitely Powerful and would Theoretically make him the Strongest Godzilla; The Amount of Time it Requires makes it something that he can't just use Whenever he Wants where as Heisei Godzilla and Millenium Godzilla can use their Red Spiral Rays without Issue or Prep (With Final Wars Godzilla's doing the Feat as well with it's Version of Gorath and it used this with a Full Powered Atomic Breath which only Required a Few Moments to Charge) *The Heisei Godzilla in Mothra vs. Godzilla survived being Submerged in Lava for a Large Period of time which is 1300 Degree's Celsius (Higher than the 1000 Degree's Celsius that Godzilla Earth Generated) and in Godzilla vs. Destroyah Only Melted down at 1200 Degree's Celsius due to the Nuclear Fission inside Godzilla's Heart to Go Out of Control, When you're Suffering from something Internally it's going to do more Damage than it is Externally for the Simple Reason of being more Vulnerable on the Inside than you are on the Outside especially if you're a Living Creature. *The Nuke thing was Actually Calculated as Shown Here, with the Feat having been Calculated at 62.82 Gigatons of TNT which while Impressive and a Solid 6-C (Island) Feat, it still Pales in Comparison to Millennium's Godzilla's 6-B Durability due to Tanking the Absolute Zero Cannon Point Blank and Heisei's Godzilla 5-B Durability due to being Capable of taking hits from the likes of Battra and SpaceGodzilla. With those Things Addressed, I'll take my Leave from this Debate, Good Day. Edit: *The MechaGodzilla City Complex was Calculated as Shown here and at it's Lowest it's Lowest with Pulverization it is 1.721 Megatons of TNT (Small City Level) while at it's Highest with Vaporization it is 206.34 Megatons of TNT (Mountain Level) Impressive but Still Lower then the Destructive Power of it's 5 Year Prepared Attack and the Heisei and Millennium's Atomic Breath